Le Défi
by cmoa
Summary: Réponse au troisième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème du Billard. Adrien et Nino joue et se lance un défi, oui, mais lequel ?


Une histoire en réponse du défi numéro 3 de Crazy Av sur le thème « billard et gage » avec comme contrainte « le soir, quiproquo et alcool »

Comme toujours les perso sont pas à moi blablabla…

* * *

 **Le Défi**

Adrien et Nino passait une soirée ensemble dans un bar pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire de l'apprenti dj.

\- Merci Mec ! C'est trop cool que ton père t'ais laissé venir !

\- C'est sûr ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Par contre, pas d'alcool pour moi, hein ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur, que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici !

\- T'inquiète ! Faudrait pas que tu sois privé de sortie à vie à cause de moi !

Les deux amis passaient un bon moment quand Nino remarqua un objet du mobilier dans un coin du bar.

\- Eh patron ! ça fait longtemps que vous avez ça ?

\- Ah ! Tu as remarqué Nino ? Je l'ai reçu hier ! il n'est pas beau mon nouveau billard ?

\- Trop mortel ! On peut l'essayer ?

\- Vas-y mon garçon, faites-vous plaisir !

Le patron du bar leur sortit les queues et les boules et installa le tout

\- Tu sais Nino, je n'ai jamais joué à ça !

\- T'inquiète mon frère, c'est plus simple que tu crois ! Alors que je t'explique le principe : Avec la queue tu tapes la boule blanche qui doit taper les autres boules pour les faire rentrer dans les trous. Par contre, il ne faut pas que la blanche y aille, la noire doit y aller en dernier et si tu n'arrives pas à en rentrer au moins une des tiennes, on change de tour.

Adrien regarda Nino un peu de travers.

\- Bon ok mec, tu verras, tu comprendras mieux en jouant. Je te montre.

Il se pencha, mis la queue en place et tira d'un coup sec. Les boules s'éparpillèrent sur la table mais aucune ne rentra dans un trou

\- Bon tu vois, j'ai pas réussi donc c'est ton tour. Tu peux essayer de faire rentrer n'importe laquelle sauf la blanche et la…

Il fut coupé par l'exploit de son camarade qui en un instant réussi à en mettre trois d'un coup.

\- Ouah Mec ! Mais comment t'as fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Alors tu as réussi à rentrer une boule pleine et deux boules rayées. Donc maintenant tu ne dois toucher que les rayées

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent à jouer, chacun des deux réussissant puis ratant tour à tour. La table se vida peu à peu et bientôt Adrien en était à la dernière boule. Il visa et…

\- Yes !

\- Pfff, la chance du débutant ! Je veux une revanche !

\- Pas de soucis on remet ça ! lui répondit Adrien avec un grand sourire.

\- Et si on pimentait un peu la chose ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, on pourrait faire un petit pari ! lui dit le Dj.

\- Ouais si tu veux ! Donc… Si je gagne… et bien… Tu devras…euh…faire trois fois le tour de la table à cloche pied en chantant

\- Whoo ! C'est tordu ton truc ! Mais ok ok, si tu gagnes je ferai ça. Par contre, si c'est moi qui gagne, tu devras me révéler ton secret.

Adrien s'étrangla.

\- Mon secret ? Mais de quel secret tu parles ? J'ai pas de secret !

\- Ouais à d'autre ! Je suis ton meilleur pote, mon pote. Donc si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège… Bon, jouons et on verra bien !

La partie se déroula un peu moins bien pour Adrien. Au cours de la partie il se demandait comment Nino pouvait avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'il était Chat noir. Il lui semblait pourtant faire très attention… Il était tellement stressé que ce qui lui semblait facile tout à l'heure, était insurmontable maintenant. Et bien rapidement, Nino nettoya la table.

\- A nous deux mon pote ! Maintenant, il est temps !

Adrien paniquait. Il allait devoir lui raconter son secret. Pourtant il savait les risques que ça impliquait… et sa Lady allait le tuer ! ça faisait à peine deux mois qu'elle avait finis par lui succomber… Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer maintenant ! C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'Adrien commença sa confession.

\- Ok Nino, Ok. Bon… alors comment dire. Tu as surement remarqué que je disparaissais… assez régulièrement. Et mes excuses sont assez souvent tirées par les cheveux

\- Ça tu l'as dit !

\- Ouais… je ne suis pas le plus doué pour les mensonges… Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça, mais c'était une question de sécurité. Si tu avais été au courant, on aurait pu s'en prendre à toi et d'ailleurs tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne ! Même pas à Alya !

\- Surtout pas à Alya, tu peux le dire. T'inquiète mec.

\- Et bien en fait je…

\- Vas-y, dis-le !

\- Je suis…

\- Avec Ladybug ! Vas-y c'est pas si compliqué !

\- Hein ? euh oui mais… mais comment tu sais ?

\- Mec, c'était un peu évident

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Bah, dès qu'elle apparait, tu disparais. Donc il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. Soit tu détestais Ladybug, soit tu partais la rejoindre ! Et je sais que tu en es fou amoureux !

Adrien se passa la main derrière la nuque en signe d'embarras.

\- Donc toi et Ladybug ? le taquina Nino

\- Euh… Ouais. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

La conservation continua un peu sur les circonstances de la mise en couple, sur comment ça se passait, etc… et Adrien se dit qu'un de ses quatre, il faudrait qu'il lui dise pour sa double identité mais bon… un autre jour !

* * *

Salut les gens ! Bon c'est tout pour ce petit OS. Je n'ai pas fait le quiproquo classique sur le billard. J'avais envie de faire un truc un peu différent. Mais du coup, je me demande s'il tient vraiment la route…

Enfin bref. Comme toujours, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Même si ça vous a pas plu d'ailleurs à condition que ça soit constructif ! A bientôt !


End file.
